¿No puedo tomar un tentempié nocturno?
by Luxami
Summary: Nami no puede dormir porque tiene hambre. Pero no quiere acabar comiendo sin que nadie la pille… aunque ¿sé puede dormir con el estómago vacío? y ¿es seguro que nadie la pillará?


_Los personajes no me pertenecen. Son propiedad del magnífico Eiichiro Oda._

_Aclaración: Esto se sitúa antes del TimeSkip. Juego con la pareja SaNa, por si a alguien no le agrada y de media vuelta. _

No podía dormir. Sentía un cosquilleo en el estómago que le impedía conciliar el sueño y poder dormir tranquilamente en la cama. Envidiaba ver a su compañera de cuarto, dormir con suma tranquilidad. Tal vez, si no hubiera querido no haber cenado, estaría en el mismo estado que Robin. Un gruñido se escuchó desde su estómago.

—T-Tengo que comer algo — dijo apenada mientras contraía la almohada hacia ella. —Tengo que comer algo.

Se levantó sin hacer mucho ruido, para no levantar a la morena. Abrió la puerta del camarote con mucha suavidad, impidiendo un sonido que alterara el silencio que había allí. Se dirigió con rapidez y sigilo hacia la cocina.

Cuando abrió la puerta con cautela, observó que no hubiera nadie: ni Luffy comiendo a escondidas, ni Sanji vigilando que el capitán no se comiera nada. Observó el suelo, por si acaso había una trampa. Aunque estaba oscuro, supo que no había nada y caminó con el sigilo de una serpiente hacia la enorme nevera.

—¡Kyaaaaa! — notó algo que la agarraba de la pierna.

De repente, lo que tiraba de ella, se elevó y ella acabó colgando. De una cuerda y bocabajo. No podía ser peor.

—Me equivocaba. Si hay una trampa — sollozó dejando las manos colgando.

La puerta se abrió de un portazo y la luz se encendió enseguida.

—¡Te pillé otra vez comiendo, Luffy! — gruñó bruscamente Sanji mientras, en un gesto amenazante, se golpeaba el hombro con un palo de madera.

Observó la habitación con sorpresa. Buscaba a Luffy con la mirada: derecha, izquierda, derecha… pero solo encontraba a Nami colgando de una de sus trampas. ¡Un momento! ¿A Nami?

—¡Nami-san! — corrió hacia ella rápidamente.

—¡¿Se puede saber que hago aquí colgando?! — le chilló en un susurro. No quería que nadie supiese que había caído tan bajo de robar comida por la noche, como Luffy.

—Es que coloqué una trampa para el tragón del capitán — rió nervioso mientras Nami le miraba de forma asesina.

—Bájame — le ordenó ella con los brazos cruzados.

—Vale, vale — dijo mientras se estiraba para agarrar la cuerda de donde colgaba su pelirroja – Espera…

A Sanji una idea le vino a la cabeza. Una idea brillante para un momento perfecto. Nami le miró extrañada, por no haberla soltado aún.

—He dicho que me bajes, Sanji — le volvió a ordenar seriamente.

—Solo si me das un beso — dijo él de repente, intentando no sonreír.

—¡¿Qué que?! — A Nami casi se le para el corazón al oír lo que había dicho el cocinero.

—Que solo te bajaré si…

—¡Eso ya lo he oído, merluzo! — gruñó ella intentando no elevar mucho la voz — Pero ¡¿cómo te atreves?!

—Tengo que aprovechar, ¿no, Nami-san? — le preguntó con una pizca de picardía. No pudo evitar sonreír de lado.

—¡Que tú! ¡Me chantajees a mí! ¡Es de broma! — le señaló.

—¿Qué me dices, Nami-san? — dijo mientras la ignoraba.

—¿No decías que no dañarías nunca a una mujer?

—Ya. Pero yo no te he tocado. ¡Además! solo estarás colgada hasta mañana por la mañana, cuando los demás te desaten.

—¡Y cuando llegué ese momento iré a por ti!

—No. Si puedes evitarlo ahora.

—No te daré ningún beso, loco.

—Pues, buenas noches, Nami-san.

Sanji se despidió con un movimiento de mano y se dirigió a la puerta de la cocina.

—¡Eh tú! ¡Vuelve aquí o mañana no te reconocerá nadie! — chilló ella — Te dejaré de tal forma, que ahora si que te parecerás al del cartel de "Se busca"

—Yo también sé jugar a este juego, Nami-san. Aún estoy a tiempo de huir — sonrió dando un escalofrío a la pelirroja.

—_¿Cómo es posible? ¡Sanji me esta chantajeando! ¡Con un beso! _– pensaba Nami mientras intentaba alcanzar con la mano derecha la cuerda.

—No lo intentes. Te lastimarías la espalda al caer — le advirtió mientras encendía un cigarrillo haciendo amago de abrir la puerta. Esa sonrisilla que seguía en su rostro.

Nami paró en su intento

—_Eso solo me deja dos opciones: Besarle o esperar a mañana por la mañana y que todos sepan lo que intentando hacer. ¡No puedo dejar que pase lo último!... ¡Pero no quiero lo primero! _— pensaba ella desesperada y llevándose las manos a la cabeza con desesperación —Sanji, suéltame. Es una amenaza.

—Ya te he dicho lo que quiero a cambio — dijo este apoyado en la puerta.

A Nami no le quedaban más opciones. Ambas cosas dañarían su orgullo. Pero lo peor sería, la imagen que tendrían sus demás nakamas sobre sus actos. Tenía que elegir ya, porque Sanji parecía estar dispuesto a todo por ese beso. Solo había que ver como alzaba su extraña ceja en modo seductor.

—E-esta b-bi-en — tartamudeo con miedo.

A Sanji se le iluminaron los ojos mientras los corazoncitos bailaban a su alrededor, como si se alegrarán de él. El cocinero rompió a llorar mientras se mordía la camisa.

—_¡Ha aceptado! Me ha dolido hacerle esto, ¡pero va a darme el beso! – _pensó mientras las lágrimas seguían derrapando rápidamente por su pálido rostro.

Se acercó lentamente, apagando el cigarrillo y analizando la cara de Nami. No correría riesgos.

—Tendrás que bajarme ¿no crees? — le preguntó ella de repente.

—Es verdad — masculló mientras cerraba fuertemente los ojos — _Seguro que en cuanto la baje me machacará y luego se irá._

—Sanji, ¿me vas a bajar? — Nami parecía a ver encontrado la solución a su problema, mientras que con dificultad se cruzaba de brazos. Era raro verla en esa posición estando bocabajo.

—S-sí — dijo derrotado mientras se estiraba para llegar a la cuerda que la sujetaba.

Inclinó la cabeza levemente, para observar como Nami le miraba fijamente, con la intención de correr en cuanto le soltará. En el mismo momento, en el que agarró la cuerda, de forma instintiva, agachó aún más la cabeza, juntando sus labios con los de Nami, que se sorprendió.

—_¡Ha sido capaz! — _pensó Nami sin creérselo.

—_Ahora si que estoy muerto _— pensó ahora Sanji mientras se separaba de ella.

Tiró del nudo, haciendo que se desatará, mientras que rápidamente, colocó los brazos para que Nami no cayera al suelo. Esta seguía en estado de shock, al igual que Sanji, que miraba fijamente al frente, con los ojos cerrados, sin creerse lo que acababa de hacer. Nami se escapó de los brazos de Sanji, con una rapidez asombrosa, mientras este ahora se preparaba para el golpe. Nami estaba más que enfadada, pero dirigió una mirada de reojo a su espalda.

Estiró la mano y abrió la nevera. Sanji miró sorprendido la reacción de la navegante, que empezó coger un montón de comida, la que le cabía en los brazos. Cuando terminó de agarrar lo que quería, pasó al lado de Sanji, y puso la comida en la mesa.

Empezó a comer mientras Sanji seguía mirándola bastante extrañado. Nami miraba de forma furtiva al rubio. Sanji se dirigió lentamente hacia donde estaba ella, casi con miedo.

—¿No estás… enfadada conmigo, por besarte? — le preguntó directo.

—¿Sabes? No solo hueles a tabaco, también tienes cierto sabor de ellos en tus labios — improvisó ella mientras le esquivaba la mirada.

Sanji abrió bruscamente los ojos. No se lo podía creer. Nami terminó enseguida de comer y se dispuso a irse, pero antes, le dio un rápido beso en la mejilla al cocinero.

—Nada de esto ha pasado ¿entendido? — gruñó ella con su voz habitual.

—C-claro — asintió mientras ella abría la puerta.

Nami salió por la puerta rápidamente, y cuando la cerró, se apoyó en ella.

-_Quizás no haya sido tan malo no haber cenado _– pensó.


End file.
